tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Annihilation: Earth!
"Annihilation Earth" is a Two Part, Season 3 finale and 77th and the 78th episodes of the Series.It will air in television on September 27, 2015,The episode was shown early on the Nickelodeon Website. It's the end of the world as we know it. Official Description “When the Turtles get word of the Kraang’s return, they realize there is an even bigger threat coming to Earth” Plot Part 1: The Turtles, Casey, and April are driving in the Shell Raiser when Donnie notices that someone has been following them in a car for several blocks. As the vehicle pulls up next to them, they identify the driver as a Kraang who is wearing glasses. The team follows the Kraang into an alley where it mysteriously disappears. In this alley there is a spray paint message on a dumpster telling the Turtles to come to a particular address. Increasing the mystery of this message is the bishop (chess piece) accompanying it. The Turtles, April, and Casey arrive at the address that they were sent to, and Mikey realizes that it is the butcher shop that they fought Tiger Claw in a while back. Mikey leads the others in through a secret entrance and they find the Kraang that is seemingly their enemy. Casey immediately attacks but is abruptly outmatched. All of the Turtles then attack, but they too are defeated and the Kraang tells them to hear him out. The Kraang introduces himself as Bishop and says that he is a member of the Utroms, who were initially part of the Kraang hive mind but broke away from it many centuries ago and have devoted themselves to peace. Although Bishop has broken his Utrom vow not to intervene in earthly matters, he notifies the Turtles that the Triceratons are coming armed with enough firepower to destroy the entire solar system. Leo doesn't believe this, as they stopped the beacon that Zog was going to use to summon the others, but Bishop assures him that they are in fact coming. To make matters worse, the Kraang have finally repaired the Techodrome that went down in the Hudson River and are about to invade with it once more. Bishop finally states that if the Triceratons arrive as the Technodrome rises, they will home in on Earth and vaporize it. April asks why the Kraang and Triceratons hate one another, to which Bishop responds that they have fought over Dimension X for millennia. The Kraang have used their technical savvy to fight their foe, while the Triceratons have employed the tactics of brute strength and cunning. In one noteworthy battle, the Kraang used a Black Hole Generator (the most powerful weapon in the known universe) to wipe out the Triceratons' entire homeworld. Only a single Triceraton fleet survived and they vowed vengeance, causing the war to continue. Meanwhile, in the sewer lair, Rockwell and Slash are asleep, recovering from the injuries that they sustained at the hands of Zog. Leatherhead is here as well, and Splinter reassures him that his friends will heal in time with rest. The Turtles and the others then arrive with Bishop and introduce him. Leatherhead attacks Bishop, but the Turtles stop him and tell him that Bishop is peaceful. In the living room, Leo lays out their plan for taking out the Technodrome. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Leatherhead will take the Turtle Sub to the Technodrome and infiltrate it with the goal of disabling it before it can launch. If it does launch, however, Leo and the others will take it out in the Turtle Blimp. Splinter wonders what is going on with the mention of the Technodrome, and Leo responds that the whole world is at stake and that only they can save it. Splinter agrees, telling his sons and the others to carry on with their mission and that he will stay close to the cheese phone in case they need assistance. In the Hudson, Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime have finished repairing the Technodrome. Raph and the others in the Turtle Sub arrive and manage to infiltrate the Technodrome, but Mikey accidentally sets off an alarm. Meanwhile, the Technodrome launches to the dismay of those in the Turtle Blimp above. Leo tells Raph that he has two minutes to bring down the craft, to which Raph angrily responds that he will. However, he and the others in the Technodrome are then captured and forced to raise their arms in surrender. The Turtle Blimp, with explosives attached to it, rams into the Technodrome, which doesn't bring the Kraang hovercraft down but creates a hole in it that allows Leo, April, Casey, and Bishop inside with Turtle Gliders. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Leatherhead are brought before Kraang Prime, who tells them that they are about to witness yet another invasion of Earth. The Technodrome then detects something on a scanner, however, which turns out to be a Triceraton ship closing in on Earth! The leader, Commander Mozar, broadcasts a message to citizens around the world, stating that their planet is infested with Kraang and that the Triceratons plan to eliminate them by annihilating the entire Earth. After defeating Kraang Subprime, Bishop leads the others to a hangar with Stealth Ships in it, and the team splits up, taking three ships with two team members in each. The team members pursue a group of Triceratons in aircraft and realize that they are not only targeting the Technodrome but heading for the city. The Triceratons eventually manage to hit Donnie and April's ship with a laser, which sends them falling into Coney Island where Bishop and Leatherhead greet them. In the Triceratons' mother ship in space, Mozar receives a message from his underling, who tells him that they have the Technodrome on target. Mozar tells him to destroy it and then proceed to do the same to the world. Triceratons battling the Technodrome immediately clear, and the ship above powers up, blasting a plasma beam right into the Technodrome and blowing it to bits. The blast is powerful enough to send Leo and Raph's ship falling to the ocean, followed by the Technodrome. The Stealth Ship floats on the surface, however, and Leo and Raph open a hatch on top of it. Leo gets a call from Mikey, who informs him of a weapon being carried by several Triceraton aircraft. Casey believes that these Triceratons are headed to Washington Square. As Casey and Mikey approach the aircraft, they hit a force field and fall into the city, fortunately coming to a halt between two buildings. Leo calls April, telling her to gather as many of their allies as she can and that he'll text everyone a place to meet up. The Triceratons arrive at Washington Square and beam down from their ships, setting up their weapon and attaching a timer to it. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Bishop are here, and Bishop identifies the weapon as a Black Hole Generator. Mikey and Casey then arrive when Donnie notices that the Triceratons are draining the city's energy supply to power up their weapon. The Turtles, Casey, and Bishop are forced to battle the Triceratons and initially fare well but are soon overcome one by one, with Bishop's robot body being shot repeatedly. All alone, Michelangelo is about to be shot as well. Part 2: When Mikey is about to be shot, a Shuriken lodges in the Triceraton's gun, blowing it apart. We see that this Shuriken was thrown by Splinter, who has arrived on the scene with the Mighty Mutanimals, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, and April. Everyone begins fighting, and Slash manages to use his mace to damage the Black Hole Generator's timer; he does not make it irreparable. Meanwhile, Bishop abandons his robot body and runs off in the middle of the fray. More Triceratons then beam down, one of them being Mozar, who removes Rockwell's psychic amplifier and traps him in a bubble-like object to contain him; the same is done to Slash, Leatherhead, and Casey. Mikey attacks Mozar, but Mozar grabs him and teleports with him back to where he came from: the Triceraton mother ship. With the arrival of even more Triceratons and the odds overwhelming, Splinter, April, and the others reluctantly retreat without Slash, Leatherhead, and Casey. Mikey and Mozar arrive in the Triceraton mother ship. Mikey asks Mozar for clarification on why he is determined to destroy the Earth, to which Mozar replies that the Kraang want Earth as a hiding place, where the Triceratons cannot detect them. To prevent the Kraang from claiming Earth and eluding the Triceratons, Mozar has found the simplest solution: to wipe out the planet. Mozar does not care about the humans' lives and refuses to get along with Mikey. Mikey then somehow manages to break out of his containment bubble but is quickly captured and told that he will be forced to endure the pain inflicted by the Psionic Extractor, a device that extracts one's knowledge. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Splinter, the other three turtles, and April collect themselves on a rooftop and discuss their predicament. Leo wants to go back to the square for the others while Raph wonders what's being done to Mikey up in the ship. Splinter wisely proclaims that destroying the Black Hole Generator is their priority because the Earth is doomed if they don't. Donnie joins the conversation, saying that it may take the Triceratons a while to repair the timer. Splinter instructs the Turtles to rescue Mikey as he and April ally themselves with someone more powerful than the Mighty Mutanimals to stop the Triceratons. April wonders who this is; Splinter says that it is the Shredder. Back in the ship, Mikey is strapped down to a table and the Psionic Extractor device is described to him. It will purportedly extract all of his knowledge of the Earth and the Kraang and in the process destroy his psyche. The device is then activated and instead of being painful to Mikey, it simply energizes him with feelings of euphoria. After the device is turned off, Mikey begs them to turn it on again and expresses how fun it was, much to Mozar's annoyance. It turns out that the only information extracted from Mikey's brain was his love of Pizza. Agitated, Mozar demands that Mikey be eliminated. When Mikey is again about to be shot, he talks his way out of it by saying that he knows of Kraang bases in Dimension X. Splinter and April enter the Shredder's throne room and face off with Bebop, Rocksteady, and Tiger Claw before Shredder himself comes on the scene. The Shredder stops Tiger Claw from killing Splinter, demanding to know why his enemy has come here. Splinter straightforwardly asks Saki if he will help save the world or watch it be destroyed. Instead of answering this question, the Shredder asks Splinter what he has done with Karai. Splinter replies that he and the Turtles searched for her but couldn't find her and came to the conclusion that she is alive but not in the city. While Shredder refuses to believe this, April assures him that it is true and appeals to his love for Karai, stating that he will never see her again should the world be obliterated. Meanwhile, Leo, Raph, and Donnie find Mikey's ship and enter it. They begin to fly in it toward the Triceraton mother ship, which is located approximately half way between the Earth and the Moon. As they approach their destination, Donnie activates the Stealth Ship's cloaking device to avoid being detected. Unfortunately, the Triceratons detect them anyway, and Mozar deploys a squadron of Triceraton warriors to take them down. The Turtles manage to fight their way past these warriors and proceed to approach their destination when the Triceraton ship turns on its side and fires a plasma beam in their direction. Just before the Stealth Ship is vaporized, Donnie uses a teleporter that he snagged from a Triceraton earlier to transport himself and his brothers to the opposing ship. There, the three Turtles are greeted by Mozar and the others... Debuts *Bishop *Fugitoid *Mozar the Triceraton *Zorin the Triceraton *Zark the Triceraton *Triceraton Mother Ship *Triceraton Soldiers *Triceraton Scientists *Kraang Electric Bots Splinter's Wisdom (to Shredder) "Our feud is meaningless in the face of this invasion.'' Trivia * This episode was released a week early on the Nickelodeon website. * The earth was destroyed along with everyone on the planet except for the Turtles, April and Casey as they were saved by the Fugitoid who took them off world in his ship the Ulixes. Errors * The Technodrome is clearly blown to bits by the Triceratons' blast, but it is shown sinking into the ocean perfectly intact afterward. ** The Technodrome also creates an enormous wave when it hits the water. Leo and Raph are extremely close to the wave but do not get hit by it for some reason, as if it had just gone away. * Observe as the Turtles fight Bishop in the meat warehouse. Pay close attention to the freezer room's exit, where people would enter the saw room. There are times when the dust control curtains hanging there disappear. * The Black Hole Generator is opened in New York. When the Earth is shown being sucked in, the generator is on the opposite side of the world. Quotes "My Name is Professor Zayton Honeycutt"' -Fugitoid' "Hurry! We haven't much time!"' -Fugitoid' "Can we trust him?!" ''-Donnie ''"Do we have a choice?!" '''-April''' "Oh, how I love him"' -Bishop' "This is so........ Awesome!!"' -Casey' "Kra.....kra Kraaaaaaang!"' -Leatherhead'' "''The-the Triceratons!?"'' -Kraang Prime''' “Greetings, Sub-Life Forms of Earth. I am Captain Mozar of the Triceraton Empire. Let it be known that your planet is infested with Kraang, an insidious alien bent on mutating Earthing their own home world. In response, we Triceratons will eliminate these hideous aliens, freeing you from their vile plans. Unfortunately, your Earth will be annihilated as well. That is all. And please…have a nice day.” ' -Captain Mozar' "Bishop Nooo!"' -Mikey' "Oh Not Here! Not Now!"' -Kraang Sub-Prime' "Shredder, what have you done!?"' -Tiger Claw' "Hold close to me, comrade!"' -Rocksteady' Gallery MozarTV.jpeg ZorinMikey.jpeg MozarInvade.jpeg PsionicExtractor.jpeg Image.png tumblr_nuzqkxEF321u72i8uo1_540.jpg tumblr_nuzpq6CF2Y1s7fk2to1_540.png|Adorable Leo tumblr_nuzllzjn4F1s7fk2to1_540.png tumblr_nuziy8wS711tmk8voo1_1280.png tumblr_nuzestpW3g1soe3kdo1_1280.png tumblr_nuz9fsObi91tmpoiqo1_540.png tumblr_nuz0mmeEhT1uuxhjio9_1280.png tumblr_nuz0mmeEhT1uuxhjio8_1280.png tumblr_nuz0mmeEhT1uuxhjio7_1280.png tumblr_nuz0mmeEhT1uuxhjio5_1280.png tumblr_nuz0mmeEhT1uuxhjio3_1280.png tumblr_nuz0mmeEhT1uuxhjio2_1280.png tumblr_nuz0mmeEhT1uuxhjio1_1280.png tumblr_nuz0g8Wc2f1uuxhjio1_1280.png tumblr_nuyzgtqgw41uuxhjio1_1280.png|Cowabunga! tumblr_nuyykhthz81t6yn5so1_1280.png tumblrnuyykhthz81t6yn5so1_1280.png|Oh SPLINTER No! tumblr_inline_nuzegshuGarty109_540.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h28m32s692.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h28m42s159.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h28m45s980.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h28m48s580.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h28m53s438.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h29m01s200.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h29m06s874.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h29m09s364.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h29m52s134.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h29m55s598.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h29m57s209.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h30m00s211.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h30m05s514.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h30m08s066.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h30m26s580.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h30m34s963.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h48m09s183.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h48m24s196.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h48m31s858.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h48m36s753.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h48m45s882.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h49m28s340.png|Rahzar and April vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h49m35s657.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h49m40s944.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h50m06s347.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h50m11s654.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h50m15s964.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h50m24s698.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h50m32s477.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h50m49s518.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m14s458.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m19s180.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m21s215.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m23s704.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m25s647.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m27s922.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m36s713.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h51m41s356.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h52m06s220.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h52m09s243.png vlcsnap-2015-09-21-09h52m19s156.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2015 Category:Season 3 Category:The Show Category:1 Hour Special Category:Season Finales